Futurama
400px|Logo oficial da série Imagem:Futurama.jpg Futurama é uma sitcom animada americana de ficção científica criada por Matt Groening (Os Simpsons) e desenvolvida por ele e David X. Cohen para a Fox. A série circula ao redor de Fry, um rapaz novaiorquino entregador de pizza do final do século XX que, após ser acidentalmente congelado crionicamente por centenas de anos. Nos Estados Unidos, a série foi transmitida de 28 de março de 1999 a 10 de agosto de 2003 pela Fox, até que sua produção foi interrompida. As reprises de Futurama começaram a ser exibidas a partir de janeiro de 2003 pelo Adult Swim e pelo Cartoon Network, até o vencimento do contrato de transmissão em dezembro de 2007. Foi revivida no mesmo ano como uma série de quatro filmes lançados diretamente em DVD, o último deles saindo em princípios de 2009. Na mesma época o canal Comedy Central entrou em acordo com a Fox para distribuir os episódios restantes e exibir os filmes no formato de dezesseis novos episódios de meia hora. O Comedy Central passou a exibir Futurama em 2 de janeiro de 2008, com os novos episódios indo ao ar em 23 de março daquele ano. Em 9 de junho de 2009, o estúdio produtor 20th Century Fox anunciou que o Comedy Central assumira o programa por mais vinte e seis novos episódios de meia hora, que começaram a ser transmitidos em 24 de junho de 2010. No decorrer de sua exibição, Futurama recebeu constantes elogios da crítica, o que culminou em 2010 em um registro no Guiness World Records por "Série Animada Atual Mais Aclamada". A animação foi indicada a treze Annie Awards e a oito Emmy Awards, vencendo sete e três das premiações respectivamente. O roteiro de Futurama foi indicado duas vezes ao Writers Guild of America Award, vencendo um pelo episódio "Godfellas". O programa recebeu também um Environmental Media Award pelo episódio "The Problem With Popplers". Futurama deu origem a diversos produtos derivados, como uma série em quadrinhos, um jogo eletrônico, camisetas e calendários, entre outros. thumb 'Enredo' Futurama é ambientada na cidade de Nova Nova York na virada do século XXXI, em uma época repleta de maravilhas tecnológicas. O local foi construído sobre as ruínas da atual Nova York, chamada na série de "Velha Nova York". traz, além do protagonista Fry , uma fauna de personagens que vai dos seus amigos Bender, Leela, Dr. John A. Zoidberg, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth e Amy Wong e até às mais variadas espécies do espaço sideral, que, imersa em uma trama que chama a a atenção pela própria complexidade, lhe dá a liberdade para brincar com uma série de tabus contemporâneos, como o canibalismo, o suicídio e a escravidão. ''Futurama'' em Os Simpsons *"Mayored to the Mob": Uter veste uma camiseta escrita Futurama no "Bi-Mon-Sci-Fi-Con". Este *thumbepisódio foi ao ar três meses antes da estreia de Futurama. *"Missionário impossível": Bender aparece recebendo ligações para o teleton da FOX. *" HOMЯ": Na Piada de Sofá, a familia Simpsons sai a partir de tubos, como em Futurama, e um Fry amarelo vem em um dos tubos. *"Bart vs. Lisa vs. 3ª Série": Bender é um dos personagens que aparecem na alucinação de Bart. *" Helter Shelter ": um modelo do nave do planeta expresso pode ser visto em uma das prateleiras do Calabouço do Androite. *"Eu Robô": O nome de Bender aparece no placar da competições de briga de robôs, lutando contra Killhammad Aieee. *thumb"Um Casamento Muito Doido": Matt Groening aparece como ele mesmo na convenção quadrinhos, anunciado como o criador de Futurama. *"Guerra da Imprensa": Squeaky Voz-adolescente grita: "Por que eles têm que cancelar Futurama?", ''antes de saltar de uma montanha. *" Catch 'Em se Puder ": há um cartaz pendurado na parede ''Futurama da loja de videogames. *"Futuro-Drama": Bender aparece quando Homer e Bart passam através do túnel com John DiMaggio reprisando seu papel. O título do episódio é uma referência a Futurama. *"Que os anos 90 Mostrar": Homer diz que Matt Groening criou o Futurama. *"Treehouse of Horror XIX": Bart, ao procurar um presente para Lisa, pega uma garrafa com um retrato de Fry pendurado ao lado dele. *"Bart Simpsons comics": em um problema, Bart assumiu a banca do Cara dos Quadrinhos, a convenção de quadrinhos de repente abre milhares de crianças vêm pressa em Bart pedindo-lhe para trocar suas histórias em quadrinhos com ele (desde que a barraca era um centro comercial meio Quadrinhos) . Um deles é um garoto que quer trocar seu Quadrinho Futurama que seu gato "fez as necessidades no seu quadrinho". *"O amor é a coisa mais estrangulado": o Planeta Expresso na tela de título com a música tema da série. *" substituível Você": quando Bart e Martin estão criando um robô-pet, Bender aparece fumando na capa de revista Robótica Popular. *"The Simpsons Game": neste jogo, Bender e Zoidberg aparecem como inimigos no nível "Cinco Personagens à Procura de um Autor". *"Cuidado com o Bart Traidor": No final, a camera se afasta de Springfield. No espaço, podemos ver um asteróide, onde Leela e Fry estão sentados. ''Os Simpsons'' em Futurama Em troca, tem há algumas referências a Os Simpsons em Futurama. *" Piloto Espacial 3000 ": quando Fry passa através de um tubo submerso, Blinky aparece brevemente na água abaixo dele. Além disso, em um storyboard inicial deste episódio, Fry está assistindo Os Simpsons. *" My Three Suns ": um dos emblemas Bender na parte inferior de sua faixa tem um perfil de Homer. *" Pedaço grande de lixo ": o asteróide lixo, um monte de bonecos de Bart Simpson pode ser visto. Bender pega um e ouve Bart dizer seu catchprase, " Coma meus shorts ". Bender está em conformidade e comê-los e imita Homer em dizer " mmm ... calções ". Nancy Cartwright expressou o Bart Simpson boneca. *" Hell Is Robots Outros ": quando Fry e Leela abrir a porta para o inferno Robot, um coração com uma *thumb|156px flecha através lê" HS "4 MB. Isso significa "Homer Simpson para Marge Bouvier "(mais tarde Simpson). *" Mars University ": Homer e Bart brinquedos aparecem como prêmios no "Coney Island College". Homer e Bart Adicionado por Senor Hibbert *" Fry ea fábrica Slurm ": Bart, Lisa e Maggie aparecem na seqüência de abertura na tela da TV em um dos Shorts Tracey Ullman . *" A Clone Of My Own ": Leela diz Why you little ... para Cubert. *" Anthology of Interest II ": as roupas Bender veste como um ser humano se assemelham, de Homero. *" Sorte do Fryish ": cabeça de Bart aparece na prateleira. *" Leela Homeworld ": rosto de Bart aparece como parte do balão de ar quente dos personagens principais usam para escapar dos esgotos. *" Bark Jurássico ": o buraco do moinho de vento em miniatura está fechado até novo aviso devido a alguém que está sendo imprudente e criando uma condição de insalubridade. Esta é uma referência a "Nascido Kissers Naturais ", no qual Homer e Marge fazem sexo em um moinho de vento mini-golfe. *" Bender do Big ": Apu e Manjula cabeças 's aparecem no museu cabeça. *" A Besta com um Bilhão Backs ": os créditos finais mostram o nome do ator, juntamente com uma série de fotos dos personagens que eles expressas. Isso é semelhante a The Simpsons Movie . *Dan Castellaneta e Hank Azaria foram convidados no show como Robot Diabo e personagens Harold Zoid, respectivamente. Tress MacNeille , Maurice LaMarche , e Frank Welker são recorrentes dubladores em ambos os shows. *Em referência à longevidade do show, foi afirmado que no ano 3000 The Simpsons ainda estão n *o ar e manter a produção de episódios originais, mesmo mais de mil estações. *"Hostile Makeover": A peruca Amy coloca Leela aproximadamente na metade do comic é o mesmo estilo de Marge dos Simpsons. *" Ndndifferences Lrrreconcilable ": cabeça de Matt Groening aparece na Comic-Con dando uma prévia de um show que ele criou chamado Futurella (a auto-paródia de Futurama, até para os créditos de abertura e do fato de que foi cancelado antes de seu tempo). Bender pede Matt *thumbGroening, quando ele vai fazer um filme dos Simpsons em segundo lugar, e responde Groening, atirando Bender. *Em "Um fã pra Lá de Fiel", enquanto Fry conversa com a Cabeça de Leonard Nimoy é possível ve r a cabeça de Apu Nahasapeemapetilon. *Um dos juízes que esperam Coilette de Robonia para fazer a confirmação de sexo, diz: Droga não podemos mais esperar a Coilette. Tenho que ir para casa para ver O Zumbi do Osbourn. Na versão espanhola o programa que ele quer ver é'' "Os Zumbis Simpsons"''. *Entre as peças do balão, que levará os três personagens principais para a superfície, está a cabeça e a canela esquerda de Bart Simpson. Jogo de Video Game thumb Em 15 de setembro de 2000, o Unique Development Studios obteve licença para produzir um Video game de Futurama, enquanto a Fox Interactive ficaria responsável por sua distribuição. A Sierra Entertainment tornou-se posteriormente a produtora do jogo, e ele foi lançado em 14 de agosto de 2003. Foram disponibilizadas versões para as plataformas PlayStation 2 e Xbox, ambas utilizando tecnologia cel shading; versões do jogo projetadas para Nintendo GameCube e Game Boy Advance foram no entanto subsequentemente canceladas nos Estados Unidos e Europa. Categoria:Futurama Categoria:Artigos do Mutirão da Tradução Categoria:Séries da Fox